Family Oriented
by kacmaryland
Summary: Sequel to High School Sweethearts! Starts about 9 years after the end of HSS. I do not own anything that is Twilight.


**Hey! This is the sequel to High School Sweethearts. It starts about 9 years after that ended! I'm really excited about this so I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Let me know in comments!**

I woke up to the feeling of my son kicking me. At seven months pregnant, it felt constant. I opened my eyes to check the time to see that it was 3:45 in the morning. Groaning I rolled over and snuggled into Edward who immediately put his arm over my body. I tried to go back to sleep but unfortunately I had to pee. I tried to ignore but it was impossible. I scooted out of bed trying not to wake up Edward. After relieving my bladder I decided to check on Carlie. Carlie Alice. I loved her so much.

My three year old daughter was sound asleep in her big girl bed. I straightened out her blanket, kissed her head and went back to bed.

When I crawled in Edward wrapped himself around me and sighed happily.

"Why you awake?" he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

"Your son is kicking me," I whispered. At the mention of our baby Edward smiled and moved his hand to my swollen stomach as he drifted back to sleep. Knowing I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, I thought about how I got to this point in my life.

After Edward, Emmett, Rose and I graduated high school we went to community college for a year until Alice and Jasper graduated. During that year Edward and I got married. After that we all transferred to schools in Seattle and each couple got their own apartment in the same building. This was so we could easily help Alice and Jasper with Jacob.

As soon as Alice and Jasper had graduated college we all moved back to Forks and got jobs. That was three years ago. Emmett and Rose held random jobs until they were able to open their own car repair shop, which after a few years has become extremely successful. They got married after they graduated college. Jasper was now a licensed therapist and split his time between Fork's hospital and a private practice in Port Angeles. About a year ago, Alice decided that Jacob, now 9 years old, needed a sibling immediately. For two years, she had put her degree in fashion and a few business classes to use in starting a fashion blog. It was successful and she now had someone running it for her. She quit her job to become a stay at home mom and had her beautiful daughter, Irina Rosalie. Edward got a job as the director of the music department at the local high school. He also gives private lessons to some people. People pay a surprisingly large amount of money to have Edward help them. I was currently a stay at home mom who, when I had time was trying to write a novel. I had graduated with a major in English.

We moved back to Forks when I was six months pregnant. I'm sure I made the transition rather difficult for Edward. We were 22 when we found out I was pregnant. Much younger than we had planned, but it happened and we were just as excited.

Now at 26, it felt like things had finally calmed down. My sisters were settled in their lives. Edward and I were settled. We had a happy daughter and a baby boy on the way. It only took nine years to get to this point.

Edward took to fatherhood extremely well. It was amazing to see him hold our daughter when she was an infant. I used to find him asleep on the couch with her asleep on his chest.

Eventually I fell asleep, only to be woken up by Carlie crawling into bed with us. She forced her small body in between Edward and me. I rolled to face her and was met with a rumpled version of my daughter. Her hair was all over the place and her pajamas were a mess from her constant moving in her sleep.

"Hi, mama," she whispered to me.

"Hi, baby." I reached out and caressed her face. She took this as an invitation to snuggle and moved her body closer to mine. I wrapped an arm around her and drifted off to sleep again.

I woke up for the final time this morning to Edward talking on the phone. I noticed that it was 10:30 AM. We got to sleep in today.

"Yeah Emmett, I'll tell her. Your wife is so demanding," he said as he hung up the phone.

"What does Em want?" I asked as I reached a hand across to rest on his chest.

"You're apparently having lunch with Rosalie and Alice today while I am going to the repair shop to help out," Edward explained. I just nodded in response.

"Isn't Rose supposed to work there too?" he asked rhetorically, I think.

"You know Emmett doesn't like her working now that she's pregnant. Plus, I think Rose likes the break," I explained. Rose was currently four months pregnant with their first child.

"Mhmm. Should I take Car to the shop with me?"

"I think Rose and Ali would kill me if I didn't bring her along."

We spent the two hours I had until I was supposed to meet them at the diner getting ready. I first gave Carlie a bath and then stuck her with Edward so I could shower and get dressed. Things took much longer when I was seven months pregnant so as soon as I was done with that I had to leave the house. I kissed Edward goodbye, buckled Carlie into her car seat, and we were on our way.

I played Carlie's music for the car ride and enjoyed listening to her sing along. I pulled into a spot next to Rose's car and helped Carlie out. She grabbed two of my fingers and we walked into the diner. As soon as Rosalie saw us she stood up excitedly. She pulled me into a hug which was kind of difficult with my large bump and her small one.

We ordered drinks as we waited for Alice to arrive. When she did she had Irina but no Jacob.

"Where's the boy?" I asked, watching Rose scoot over so Alice could sit next to her in our booth.

"He wanted to go into the shop so I asked Edward to pick him up on his way there," she explained.

"I can't believe he is almost 10," Rose said thoughtfully.

"You can't believe it, what about me? I was a sophomore in high school when I got pregnant, and now I'm out of college and I have another baby. Everything went by so quickly."

The waitress came at the moment to take our order. Rose and Alice went first and then I ordered a salad for myself.

"Honey," I said looking to my daughter. "Do you want pancakes or chicken nuggets?"

"Pancakes? Mommy, those are for breakfast or sometimes dinner when we have breakfast for dinner," she explained to me.

I just nodded, amused by her logic, and turned back to the waitress. "Chicken nuggets it is then. And ranch instead of honey mustard." With that, the waitress left to go put our order in and came back a moment later with a coloring sheet and some crayons for Carlie.

"So Bella, have you chosen any names yet?" Alice asked excitedly.

"All I know for sure is that Emmett is going to be the middle name."

"Oh God, Bells. You don't have to keep that promise from 10 years ago. I think that is asking a bit much," Rose explained.

"I would feel bad and I want to see his face when we tell him. He will honestly be so excited. Anyways, I think the only name Edward and I have agreed on is Seth, so that is probably going to be what we choose."

"Mommy?" Carlie's little voice asked.

Turning toward her I responded. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can we go to the car shop after lunch? I want to see daddy and Jacob," she said as she continued coloring. I looked to Alice and Rosalie who just nodded their heads.

"Sure, baby."

Lunch went by uneventfully and before long I was pulling up to the garage with Rose and Alice behind me in their vehicles. Carlie immediately ran off to find Jacob. He was also so sweet to her despite the 6 year age difference.

"Jake, come say hi to your aunts!" Alice shouted so that he could hear her from wherever he was in the large garage and the rooms off to the side. Jake and Carlie came running. Jake got to Rose first, giving her a hug and a kiss. Then he gave me the same greeting. Then after a final hug for his mother, he moved on and went to show Carlie something.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, I rested a hand on my stomach and let out a sigh.

"Hey babe." I heard Edward but didn't see him. I looked under one of the car where I saw Edward standing in the basement, working on the bottom of a car. I bent over so I could see his face.

"Where's our girl?"

"Running around with Jake."

"Tell her to be careful," he said, letting his worried father show.

"She knows. She's here all of the time. But I will tell her when I see her."

"Bella! No preggos allowed around the cars. You're clumsy when you're not pregnant, but when you are…everything needs to watch out," Emmett exclaimed.

I glared at him and started walking towards the office part of the building. I muttered under my breath, "See if I'll still name my son after you." Only he heard me.

Emmett squealed so loud that it rivaled Alice. I heard Edward drop a tool and mumble an "ouch." He must have been scared and hit his head. My reflexes caused me to cover my ears and wait for Emmett's excitement to end.

"Are you serious?! You remembered! I have never been so excited for anything in my life!" Emmett was yelling all of this. Any customers that were in the waiting room must be concerned.

I rolled my eyes. "What about the fact that your wife is pregnant with your first child?"

"That doesn't even compare!"

"Hey!" I heard Rose shout from somewhere in the building.

**Please let me know what you think in the comments! I love any suggestions you all have! **


End file.
